


尖叫夜

by nobodyswatermelon



Category: all花花
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyswatermelon/pseuds/nobodyswatermelon





	尖叫夜

*男子和少年这两个称呼单纯是作者为了逃避罪恶感

那天很冷。  
12月的北京，外面早已鹅毛大雪，场馆的空调如同虚设，华晨宇只穿了一件衬衣加西装，和旁边裹着羽绒服来回奔波的工作人员形成了鲜明对比。  
“您的位置在这儿。”  
“谢谢。”华晨宇同领他过来的工作人员弯腰致谢，工作人员忙鞠更深，两人来来回回竟对拜起来。  
华晨宇弯弯眉眼，比划了一下：“你去忙吧，不用管我啦。”等那人边鞠躬边退出视线，他方才拉了凳子坐下，眸色清冽水雾朦胧，面上重新恢复淡然的表情，仿佛刚才的那一抹笑意全然是错觉。  
他四下张望，不安地抚着右手的虎口，他在等经纪人送抑制剂过来。这段时间工作安排得很紧，经常是今天在一座城，明天又到另一座去了，发情期临近，来不及注射，等想起来的时候已经进场馆，他发了消息给经纪人，却半晌都没得到回复。  
他隐隐感到身体不适，忽冷忽热，分不清是场内温度调试还是情欲作祟，只更用力地掐着虎口，白玉的指显出翠色的蛛网脉络来，修剪整齐的指甲泛着丝丝绯色，他心下慞惶，抬头眺望的动作愈发频繁。  
王嘉尔来得晚，中途又被熟人拦着说了几句话，他们停在帷幕未挡住的地方，恰好能看见坐在场馆中央的华晨宇。  
在国外呆久了，习惯遵循年龄上的尊卑秩序，在得知少年竟比自己年长的时候，果断改口唤起了哥，那人眼波潋滟，摆摆手说不用叫哥，王嘉尔离他咫尺，少年身上活泼的浆果香窜进鼻翼，酸酸甜甜的果味带了绿叶的清新，若隐若现的迷离。王嘉尔有一瞬的罪恶感，这信息素的味道不该是他能闻到的。如同钟楼里的卡西莫多，无意间瞥见纯洁善良的爱斯梅拉达，在窥到美的那刻，同时为自己的丑陋感到羞愧。  
他觊觎Omega身上的香甜味道，忍不住闭眼深吸，万人敬仰追捧到天上的月亮，本该清冷地拒人于千里，那是自然赋予的尊贵，他本应如此。可那月亮躲到主持人和嘉宾重重叠叠的身躯后，错了位趁机和他交流，眸中尽是狡黠：“我很喜欢你身上的味道。”  
王嘉尔霎时红了脸，俨然秘密被发现的窘迫，像暴露在阳光下无处可藏的吸血鬼，他在人前向来自信坦然，可那一瞬，他贪婪地望着少年狐狸眼中的水波，几乎要窒息死去。  
而此刻，那少年正乖巧坐在不远处，王嘉尔顿觉意乱情迷，连面前搭话的人也再顾不得，拍了拍他的肩，借机侧身绕过，径直向华晨宇走去。  
华晨宇在看刚才工作人员送来的折子，里面全是歌迷写的信，场馆内的灯光忽明忽暗，他觑起眼盯了好一会儿，正入神，侵略意味的野麻和浓重烟草味瞬间扑过来，熏得少年眼迷。  
本来喉舌燥涩、气力棉微的Omega，在探寻到熟悉的Alpha信息素时，心中警铃大作昭示着慰藉的到来，仿佛又重新回到安全区，紧绷的神经一瞬松缓，情热的难耐也随之压下去了些。王嘉尔打了个响指，少年抬头，微笑着伸手和他打招呼。  
心悸得厉害，手指触到王嘉尔的掌心时几乎是颤抖的，身体极度渴望着Alpha的安抚，理智却还在徘徊。他总觉得，自己应该还能扛。  
少年脑子里飞快伤闪过魔方、台球、湖边垂钓等一切能让自己平静下来的东西，可最后画面总会落回到王嘉尔身上。上一次在健身房碰见他，恰好刚冲完澡，王嘉尔赤裸着上身擦头发，挥挥手和少年打招呼，他嘴上还在热烈说着什么，少年却只字未闻，眼睛吸在那六块犹带水珠的腹肌上怎么也移不开。  
等回过神来，身体已先自己一步反应，黏液润湿了底裤，他大窘，绷直了背脊不敢再有多的动作，周围摄像机太多，每一个表情都会被捕捉。  
他左右环顾，瞅准了桌上白瓷盘里的饼干，赶紧捻了块含在嘴里，企图转移注意力。也不敢吃太快了，只小口小口咬着，尝到蔓越莓干的时候还停下来细细嚼，一块小饼干分了六口才吃完。  
可等吃完了，思绪又飘回到Alpha健硕肌肉的剪影，少年不安地在座椅上磨蹭了两下，面上潮红燥热，两片软唇却仍是煞白，他捧起高脚杯，边吹着边试着小口喝，热水入喉让他暂且忘记欲望，只感觉暖流从喉管一路沿置中腹。  
“花花！”  
少年抬眼，听到有人打招呼，忙放下杯子和人寒暄，马丽姐提着裙摆在旁边坐下，一眼就察觉到华晨宇脸色不对，凑上前热切询问，少年下意识抿着嘴往后退缩，摆摆手说没事。  
马丽姐还想说话，身前忽地被挡住，她小小惊讶了一下：“诶嘉尔？你不是在右面那边吗，怎么跑这儿来了？”  
王嘉尔拉着少年笑了笑：“姐，我和花花哥去下卫生间。”  
马丽姐听了直摇头，搞不懂现在的孩子，上个厕所还要一起去，于是挥挥手，带着笑意催他们快去快回。  
华晨宇一路上没有说话，他掌心早已忍出一层薄汗，此刻王嘉尔强有力的大手把自己的指整个包住，近乎霸道地往场外拖拽，少年慌了神，用另一只手去拍那人手臂，小声说道：“嘉尔，我一会儿还要表演…”  
王嘉尔把人带到卫生间，反手抵住门，隔着少年往厕所隔间里瞧了瞧，确认没人在才开口，面上表情比华晨宇还着急：“我知道我知道，哥你是不是没有按时服药？”  
“东西呢？”  
华晨宇自上而下望他，卫生间里的桔灯映在眼里，像极两颗存了细闪亮片的琉璃珠，少年没想到他会这么问，脑子里反应了一下才明白他指的是抑制剂，“…在经纪人那儿，还没回我消息。”  
王嘉尔看了看时间，离少年表演还有一段时间：“你注射抑制剂多久了？”  
“记不太清了，一…一个多月吧。”华晨宇忽然觉得自己在被训，声音不自觉小了很多。  
“！！这样很伤身体的哥！”  
华晨宇被吼得浑身一抖，他知道王嘉尔很是自来熟，也清楚这是他表达关心的方式，但眼圈还是蓦地就红了。  
王嘉尔心生怜爱，态度瞬间软下来，“哥你别啊，这样，这样真的不行，减肥也不能不吃饭啊，很伤胃的，而且长期注射抑制剂对身体也不好，身体是革命的本钱，你这样折腾自己…”  
华晨宇拉住男子领带往自己身前猛地一拉，颤着腰肢打断他的话：“你吻吻我吧。”  
空气里弥漫的满是Omega清新的浆果香，甜而不腻赤诚坦荡的邀请，王嘉尔哪受得了，打从擅自拉起华晨宇手的时候身下就在不断胀大，理智压着好不容易奔进厕所，小帐篷已搭起老高，听他这么一讲，男子立即捧起少年的脸，饿狼似的吮住两瓣珠润，男子心中藏着禁忌，爱得隐忍，哪料少年一再邀请，实在盛情难却。  
男子罂粟蒴果强劲的苦味包裹着少年，唇齿间濡湿粘糯，男子霸道探入口中，卷了少年软果冻似的舌，那人颇懂得如何延长湿吻，食糖般吮了舌又退出，待少年稍有喘息，复又长驱直入，往复不停，林中枯木灼起黑雾，混着那股子似有若无的辛辣，药劲上头，彷若抽尽了少年的骨，男子揽住少年抽条细腰，眉不觉一拧，腾出空又心疼起来：“花花哥你腰真的太细了，是要取悦哪个楚王吗？”  
古有楚灵王好细要，茚灵王之臣，皆以一饭为节。  
华晨宇趴在男子胸前微张着嘴喘气，定制项链上的HCY三个字母随着胸膛起伏，反出柔光，映得少年额前细密的汗都是亮闪闪的，好看得紧。  
他笑得无力，攥了拳软软打在胸膛，眸中水光潋滟：“你来当这个楚王好不好？”说完指了指自己的后颈，不知这Alpha怎么如此不上道，他已用尽全力释放信息素了，那人仿佛未闻，自控力好得惊人，他耐不住情欲反噬，红着脸开口，“帮帮我？”  
少年单手解开西装纽扣，抓起男子的大手往自己衬衣里带，那手轻车熟路攀到胸前，捻了茱萸下意识就是一捏，指腹薄茧覆在嫩滑肌肤上的那刻，脊背瞬间窜电流般苏麻一阵，少年咬着下唇轻吟出声，两人身体贴得近，一块滚烫抵在少年大腿内侧，始作俑者的膝盖还压着少年的腿往外阔，想拉开贴合更紧。  
“你…唔…”  
少年手抵在男子胸前，隔着西装隐隐摸到紧实的胸肌轮廓，喉间都仿佛黏了红莓的浆汁：“外面有人…我们去里面…”  
男子蹲身抱起少年，寻了个马桶隔间，一脚踢开半掩的门，把怀中小人儿放到马桶盖上坐好，拉链咝啦拉开，单膝跪下含住半勃的粉红玉柱。这一系列动作少年根本来不及反应，野麻熏得人浑沌，脑子里嗑$%药般显出迷幻蘑菇云，精神上嗨翻的同时，身下津液润湿裹住膨胀性$%器，软舌勾勒铃口美好形状，滑过柱身暴露青筋，华晨宇的手欲穿进男子发间，碰到发胶一瞬想起还有工作，转而攀上锁骨，摸索着喉结，异物戳弄深$%喉不自觉的吞咽，少年玩味地按住喉结，感受它艰难地一上一下，密集苏麻的快感一波更胜一波，再持不住清醒，按着男子的头往两腿之间更深处送，另一只手撑着马桶盖后臀稍有腾空，往前顶了一顶，俨然把身下人当作了玩具，野性暴露无遗。  
他在几次顶弄后泄了欲，身下男子包了满嘴，唇角溢出一抹白沫，抬眼望少年的眼布满血丝，带着震惊和火气，少年居高临下，碎发挡了光，眸子里雾蒙蒙地尽是狐狸狡黠，他咬着下唇挑眉，话语中带着微喘：“还不来艹我？”  
王嘉尔起身，把少年翻身压在隔板上，咽下浆果汁的声音低哑：“哥你一会儿可别喊停。”  
男子伸了指去寻少年后穴，那里早已泛滥成灾，手指刚一进去就被贪婪吮吸着往里嘬，他试了三指已然毫不费力，身前两点硬挺如豆粒，稍微一按便惊得少年浑身苏麻，面上潮红带欲的少年半张嘴仰头，隐忍的嘤咛换作浪荡呻唤，男子忍不住凑到少年耳边，“花花哥想我多久了？”少年胸前已被揉到红肿，手覆着隔板撑住身体，腰肢一次次应和身下，内壁被搔刮得痒到极致，眯起眼信口开河：“一个多月吧。”男子听得膨胀，抵住穴口送入早已蓄势待发的性$%器，高热黏糊的内壁紧紧环绞，他扶住少年的腰往前一顶，淫$%靡水声合着少年喟叹一同呼出。  
原本清透高宏的嗓音因为在错误时间的错误情事抑得煎熬，少年抬手捂住自己的嘴，男子见状，恶趣味地更加卖力顶撞艹弄，细细密密的吟唤就从指缝间破碎泄出，微张着嘴皓齿黏连色$%情的银丝，男子刚想伸手去摸他唇瓣，少年狼性大发一口咬住男子食指，呻吟变作闷哼，空气中呛喉烟草、野麻和甜腻浆果混作一起，男子摸着少年后颈的腺体，埋头咬下去，苦涩中渗出一丝清香甜味，腥腥血味弥漫，肠壁内一股暖流喷薄，身下双双达到高潮，感叹出声。  
稍加停顿，隔间里只剩两人一深一浅的呼吸，王嘉尔抵不过心里谴责，凑上前带着侥幸，小心翼翼地：“花花哥，其实我不是Alpha。”  
“我知道。”  
华晨宇舌尖似有若无地磨着虎牙的尖儿，湿了的发丝贴在额前，脸上病态的潮红已消下许多，他撑着隔板喘气，低头看见自己皱得七七八八的衣服，见男子一脸吃惊忍不住嗤笑出声，“你以为我真辨不出来？”  
王嘉尔张张嘴说不出话。  
华晨宇拍拍他的肩膀，挑眉：“没有Alpha的信息素会是两个味道，下次服用信息素记得看清标签。”  
手机震动了好几下，拿出来一看全是经纪人发来的消息，他低头迅速敲打键盘：「抑制剂不用了，送两套新的衣服过来，一楼左侧的卫生间，要快。」  
放了手机，歪着头眨眨眼：“反正闲着也是闲着，要不再来一轮？”


End file.
